


Jamie and Tyler Suck At Being Superheroes

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie and Tyler find themselves in numerous jams and dangerous situations and don't know if they will escape.





	1. Not Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a wacky idea that popped into my idea and since there is a lack of Jamie and Tyler getting kidnapped and tied up, I decided to do some myself. I may post sporadically as it depends what wacky idea comes into my head. I would alos be glad if anyone has an idea for a danger fic that they land themselves in :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

“This just sucks. We need to find a way out of here before they fry us to a crisp or who knows what. I don’t want to know. These villains are getting more and more adventurous and deadly,” grunted a desperate Jamie, as he squirmed and struggled around like a worm to get free of the tightly bound ropes that were restricting him and Tyler back to back on a couple of chairs.

Jamie and Tyler had been caught way off guard and attacked and stunned by a couple of shark-like (say what?) creatures that were half human but still had a vicious appetite for a tasty snack. A snack called Jamie and Tyler.

Tyler remained quiet, as he was terrified at his and Jamie’s potentially doomed fate. Jamie craned his neck around and saw Tyler shaking in fear, and became quite concerned.

“Hey Segs. I know it looks really bad right now but I’m sure we will find a way out of here. We’re Frick and Frack, Peanut Butter and Jelly. This is NOT the end for us!” insisted Jamie, finding Tyler’s hand and squeezing it.

Jamie was making a promise he knew he probably couldn’t keep but this was Tyler.

Tyler whom Jamie was determined to protect.

Tyler just nodded, keeping his head bowed and staring down at his bound with chains ankles.

Their kidnappers had gotten creative with how they had tied up Jamie and Tyler. Jamie’s and Tyler’s wrists were bound behind their backs and their waists were also attached to their chairs via very thick rope. Their chests were also bound to their chairs. Jamie’s and Tyler’s ankles were chained together with chains so they were hopelessly trapped.

By far this was probably the most difficult situation that they had gotten into.

"I mean it Tyler. If we go down, we go down together. It's how it's meant to be. You have to believe me," Jamie was starting to plead and he didn't know who he was trying to convince more: himself or Tyler. Jamie could fear his own terror start to creep over him, threatening to drown him but he was desperately fighting it for the sake of Tyler. It would do nobody any good if both of them started to have breakdowns.

Tyler just shrugged miserably, scoffing as if he didn't believe anything anymore and he didn't. Not at all. Wasn't the first time either. He was told in Boston that they would never trade him, that he was their future and that he had nothing to worry about. So Tyler did his thing but low and beyond he was traded and never had he felt so betrayed and hurt and that was a big reason why he found it hard to trust or believe in anyone or anything.

Except Jamie. Jamie had helped Tyler in so many ways since he arrived in Dallas and become his sidekick in fighting these weirdo evil freaks that were roaming the world. But there was one thing that Jamie couldn't quite fix, or at least not yet anyway, and that was Tyler's ability to find hope and belief in bad times. Like right now for example.

"Jamie, you know how it works with me. I've heard that before and it ends up being a total lie. You don't have to keep comforting me to hide the real truth; I know we're fucked. It's inevitable. I know you feel the same way but you're hiding it to protect me. I really appreciate that you do that for me but I'm fine with this. We're together and that's all that matters," Tyler spoke so honestly that it broke Jamie's heart the way that Tyler was throwing in the towel.

Part of Jamie wanted to be pissed and punch Tyler for thinking like this, especially in such a doomed situation, but the compassionate and sensitive part of Jamie sympathized and agreed with Tyler. But Jamie always had that feeling to take Tyler under his wing and shelter him from the world and all the evil that existed; he was the older brother to Tyler in the same way that Jordie was the big brother to Jamie.

"Tyler....I'm just so sorry that it's like this. I never wanted it to be like this. You're the best friend that I have ever had and I just want you to know that before...."Jamie trailed off before he was interrupted by a sudden crash, the doors to their prison completely shattered. 

A terrified Jamie and Tyler jerked their heads to the side, dreading that it was their kidnappers back to finish them off. But their expressions of fear turned to surprise and shock when they say Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane standing there, amused and looking at Jamie and Tyler.

"The fuck did you two to get yourselves in this mess? Never mind, tell us later. Those shark freaks aren't close behind us, so let's just get you two free and on their way and kill these things. Then we can sit down and have tea and crumpets," sneered Patrick, breaking the chains and ropes off of Tyler while Jonathan did the same to Jamie.

Once they were free, Jamie and Tyler stood up on shaky legs from sitting for so long and sighed in relief. They smiled at one another, prompting Patrick to gag mockingly and Jonathan to just glance away, smirking and also keeping a look out.

"Gross you guys. Making goo-goo eyes at one another. Save it for when I'm not around. Let's go kick some ass shall we?" snarked Patrick, gesturing for Jamie and Tyler to follow him.

Jamie and Tyler just shook their heads grinning and thankful for their rescue.

"Whoever thought that Kaner could be capable of giving instructions? Who does he think he is, Jonny's Mini-Me? He is mini after all", Tyler snickered, quietly enough so Kaner wouldn't hear him. Jamie laughed and playfully slapped Tyler on the ass for that remark.

However, both Jamie and Tyler turned silent and sheepish when Kaner turned to glare at them, evidence that he had heard them with his superhuman hearing.

Crap.


	2. Jamie and Tyler Suck At Being Superheroes- Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tyler chase after another villain, in a dark murky swamp. And it doesn't look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, I'm keeping Jordie Benn as a Star....who is still trying to get over the trade?

For this current job/mission/whatever you want to call it, Jamie and Tyler were currently screwing things up in a magical and disgustingly murky swamp that was full of mud and killer vines...and mudmen?!!!

Yes, it's true. Believe it or not, that was what Jamie and Tyler were about to deal with as they were dressed in rain gear and armed with their gear and abilities and powers. 

Currently traipsing through the thigh-high mud, the two were huffing and puffing, grunting in frustration at how slow they were going.

"Of ALL the missions, this has to be the most absurd and craziest. A magical swamp? Vines that come to life and capture and kill? Give me a fucking break!! Are we living in a fantasy movie or real life? This is complete bullshit," scowled Tyler, being the ever so pissed off skeptic and struggling though the mud, cursing as he went along and ignoring his mud-coated lower body.

Despite all that they had seen and endured in their albeit limited time as spies/superheroes, Tyler and Jamie still had a hard time accepting just what existed out in the real world.   
From villainous robots to a deadly mocking game of 'snakes and spiders' the two knew that they hadn't seen everything yet.

Jamie and Tyler coild only dread and panic at what else they cold come across.

Jamie grunted alongside Tyler, the both of them completely drenched in mud from head to toe, as a result from having to dive into the mud and hide from a 'pet' of whatever they were looking for. They weren't sure, with their employers being rather vague. Jamie and Tyler didn't like not knowing but they had no choice here.

Jamie's and Tyler's faces were mud-smeared, with only their eyes visible and their hair....oh their hair was absolutely caked with mud.

Jamie and Tyler looked like mud monsters from hell themselves.

"You know what happens when you're hinting at what you're hinting, right Ty? Something....OH FUCKING SHIT!!!" screamed Jamie, as those much-talked-about vines appeared out of nowhere and bombarded the terrified duo.

The vines wrapped and twirled themselves around Jamie's and Tyler's upper arms first before they viciously slammed them face-to-face together and harshly yanked them out of the mud so that Jamie and Tyler were helplessly dangling in the air, almost like puppets.

More vines proceeded to wind and wrap themselves around Jamie's and Tyler's ribs and upwards, pinning them in place.

"You have got to be kidding me!!" grunted Tyler, as he and Jamie wheezed and wiggled around to get free but to no avail. Jamie and Tyler felt a bit woozy and light-headed, becoming dazed and confused when they heard a sugarly and hypnotizing voice chanting:

"Poor little children, have lost their sad way  
With their lives, oh how they must pay  
Two helpless men, in all this gloom  
About to meet their delicious doom"

With pitiful groans and their heads flopping downwards like fish, Jamie and Tyler were at the mercy of this not so nice whatever she (and it sounded like an her) is.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jamie and Tyler eventually woke up, albeit still bamboozled from the magical voice that knocked them out, they found themselves in quite possibly the most strangest and unbelievable situation ever. 

And there had been a lot of those kind of situations, but this just took the cake.

Jamie and Tyler were tied to two poles , their wrists bound over their heads and their ankles bound to the bottom, stretching them out.

It was almost cannabalistic, in a sadistic sense. Whoever, or whatever they were, wanted to have some fun.

"The hell is this...." muttered Jamie, trying to squirm around but not getting very far due to how he was stretched out. He took a look around, taking in their surroundings, hoping to use that to some sort of advantage but due to how creepy and dark tit was, not much could be deduced. Jamie just sighed in frustration as he looked at Tyler.

What Jamie saw on Tyler's face pretty much broke his heart. Instead of Tyler's usual snakiness and bravery, there was utter fear and dread on his face, almost to the point of pure panic. The fact Tyler was becoming a bit unhinged wasn't good and it was up to Jamie to try and keep calm and defend Tyler.

"This is not good, this is NOT good, Jamie. Oh god," Tyler was chanting over and over and Jamie wanted so bad to wrap Tyler in his protective arms and shield him from this but since he couldn't Jamie had to settle for talking to Tyler, desperate for him to listen to Jamie.

"Hey...hey Tyler. Look at me okay. Please...look at me. There you go. I'm right here with you buddy, just like it always has been and always will be. I know this looks like bad and I can't promise anything but just know this: whatever happens we're together got it? Like peanut butter and jelly, Frick and Frack. Got it?" Jamie smiled his usual smile for Tyler, the one that always seemed to lift his spirits.

Tyler reluctantly smiled and nodded, letting himself soak in Jamie's words and not letting the dangerous situation engulf him.

"I got it. Just like I always do," he replied, quietly.

"Oh, this is so disgusting! You two about to go to hell and you're confessing your love for each other? It's disgustingly sweet and I hate that!! Here is something that both of you won't like: a certain someone's older brother who decided to follow and see what baby brother was up to. Didn't work out too well for any of you did it because look at where it got you!!" that mysterious voice taunted, that still won't show itself but chose to reveal something else instead:

A sheepish Jordie, who was bound to a tree, also covered in mud and an embarassed look on his face. He saw the frantic look on Jamie's face and felt bad because he knew he was responsible for that.

"Sorry guys. I just wanted to see where you were going this time. Didn't mean to become the damsel in distress," Jordie apologized, as Jamie and Tyler groaned in unison.

"I think we're ALL damsels in distress right now Jordie. If only the person or whatever the fuck they are that captured us would show themselves, you coward!! Show yourself!!" yelled Tyler, as a sinister-sounding laugh eruped from all around them, echoing.

"As you wish, foolish mortal. Ta-da!!" and out came a half-human, half Ursalaish witch, who was as charming as the sun and as sinister and vile as a rotten apple.

The witch grinned at the gaping Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie, whose eyes were wide in disbelief and horror at what they were seeing. 

"Welcome to my lovely home. What do you think? I know, I know, for a witch, you'd think I could have a house like the Kardashians right? And dress like them too! And maybe a boob job, a nose job.....or is that too much? So much.... Does my butt look big in this? Be honest now before I kill you"

She went on and on, causing Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie to groan and roll their eyes, sickened even more by who the witch wanted to be like.

"Great. A villain that loves the Kardashians. Isn't there enough evil in the world as it is?" moaned Jamie.

Apparently not, Jamie. Apparently not.


	3. Welcome Jordie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tyler find out Jordie's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a silly, fun series. It has no main plot, just a whatever pops into my head feel for me which is different and so much fun!! 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!

Jamie and Tyler were prowling about in the middle of nowhere, literally, looking for the latest villain that had threatened the world lately. Apparently, this guy could do whatever you could think of: sprout viney rope that could tie something or someone up in mere seconds, hypnotize and flood one’s mind with pain, float someone in the air and hold them there like puppets on a string, just to name a few.

Still, Jamie and Tyler were going to battle this guy. That’s what heroes do.

“Well well well. What do we have here? Two little rats who are about to be exterminated. What fun!” came a taunting voice from somewhere around Jamie and Tyler, who jumped in terror, clutching one another protectively.

“Show yourself you fucking coward! Or are you too much of a sissy to show your ugly face?” yelled Tyler, his temper getting the best of him as Jamie glared at him. 

Jamie and Tyler both yelped as they flew backwards to land against the wall to a farm, dangling off the ground and held in place by those ropes that had wrapped themselves around Tyler and Jamie from the waist to the neck, leaving their feet free to kick uselessly. The villain chose that moment to show up but the terrified Jamie and Tyler were too entranced, their eyes glazing over hypnotically as one of the many various tricks was performed on them.

“Yes…..your most finest. What can we do for you?” mumbled Jamie, his mind momentarily taken over before the magic wore off and the villain laughed, watching Jamie groan and Tyler blink his eyes quickly to shake off the effects. 

The villain leaned in close to Jamie’s and Tyler’s faces to smell the delicious scent of their fear and the sweat trickling down their foreheads and said,

“You two are so pathetically doomed, you know that? Fried like eggs, baked to a crisp or however your stupid mortals do it. You’re no match for me no matter what you can do. I’ve seen you in action and gotta say I’m not impressed at all. I want to gut you two like….PIGS!” the villain violently stuck two sharp objectsinto the wall between the squealing Jamie’s and Tyler’s legs, very narrowly missing their crotches.

“Oh god!” whimpered Tyler, looking down at the sharp object just a smidge away from his dick. Tyler looked the villain straight in the eye, albeit shaking, and closed his eyes as the villain licked some of the sweat that was trickling down his face. The villain turned to Jamie, only for Jamie to angrily spit on his face.

“Go to hell bastard!” spat Jamie, as the villain grew red in fury. He grabbed Jamie by the neck with one hand and Tyler by his neck with the other hand. He acknowledged Jamie’s and Tyler’s wheezing and gasping with an amused but evil grin.

“Sorry kiddos but I was born there and I ain’t going back. I like it too much here, especially when I’m about to destroy you two pathetic excuses. You’re no heroes….” snarled the villain, as he lifted Jamie and Tyler away from the wall and up a few feet in the air. 

The exhausted Tyler and Jamie just moaned and flopped their heads to the side as if they were too tired and bothered to fight anymore.

But before he could do a thing, something quick and blurry yanked the villain away, letting the helpless Jamie and Tyler fall to the ground, dazed, limp, and tied up like squiggling worms. They vaguely heard the villain scream in agony as a very familiar voice snarl out, “Let go of my brother and Tyler, scumbag!”

It was Jordie and when he was this mad at somebody hurting his baby brother and Tyler, there was no stopping him. He made quick work of the bad guy before dashing over to Jamie and Tyler and untying them before scanning them over in concern. Then, he sighed, half-mockingly.

“Okay kids. Hold on tight to Uncle Jordie so he can get you home and into bed!” Jordie smirked, slinging Tyler over one shoulder and carrying Jamie in his arms and zoomed off home, ignoring the faint ‘Jordie you shithead’ he wasn’t quite sure was from.

Since when the fuck did Jordie have powers of his own and not tell Jamie and Tyler?

How rude and inconsiderate of him.

When Jamie and Tyler were more alert, Jordie had a lot of explaining to do.

Gulp.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
When Jordie got the word, telepathically of course, that his brother and Tyler were in danger, he just grumbled and prepared to go off to rescue the pair of idiots from whatever scrape that they stumbled into.

Jordie also knew that the time had come to tell Jamie and Tyler that he was also a superhero with special abilities, just his were telepathy and superspeed. He had it since when he first got to Texas and played in the AHL and a fellow player had taken him under his wing to help Jordie through it since it had scared him to read people's thoughts and knowing that he couldn't tell Jamie.

The one person he wanted to tell more than anything but couldn't. There had been many times he had wanted to tell Jamie, especially when there had been a couple of incidents in Austin, where Jordie played, that had a villain intent on trying to blow up a couple of buildings and Jordie had stopped him, but not without some damage and injuries.

Jamie had called later, frantic with panic and had asked if he had been anywhere near that area but Jordie had lied and said no, that he wasn't anywhere near there. Jamie was relieved but Jordie had had no idea at the secret that Jamie was keeping from him. 

Jordie had had no indication that Jamie was also a superhero with powers until secretly overhearing and spying on him and Tyler fighting and ultimately getting captured. Then Jordie had also gotten himself captured and that was why he didn't use his powers to save them because he didn't want his brother or Tyler to know.

But that time had now changed and Jordie was forced into telling his baby brother and Tyler that he was like them, a superhero to fight evil. He knew they wouldn't be happy with him for keeping this from them but Jordie understood. They felt like he did, Jordie wasn't happy that they didn't tell him so they were all in the same boat.

So, off Jordie went to go save Jamie and Tyler and once he did, was off zooming at the speed of light back to Jamie's and Jordie's place they shared. Jamie and Tyler shakily sat down on the couch opposite Jordie, who sat down in the armchair.

All three were looking at one another, in a stare-down kind of way. Daring whomever who was brave enough to begin.

It was Jamie that had had enough of the awkward silence and fixed his older brother with a half-glare, half-relieved look, like Jamie was glad that this was out in the open now but not impressed with all the secrecy that had gone on.

"Well, Jordie, anything you like to tell Tyler and I? Nothing out of the ordinary at all nothing that's not a big deal....except telling your brother that he is also a superhero?!!! Didn't that strike you as something that you should tell your brother?" Jamie wasn't yelling but his voice was definitely raised. He had stood up and was waiting for Jordie's response.   
Tyler gently grabbed at Jamie's arm and whispered Jamie's name soothingly as if to both calm and warn him but Jamie paid him no attention. 

Jordie rolled his eyes and also stood up, so the brothers looked like they were in a showdown. He scoffed and prepared to defend himself.

"Oh that's rich coming from you Jamie!! You didn't bother to tell me either so you're equally to blame. Don't just put this on me. I don't even know how long you've had your powers. Not like I would believe what you would tell me anyway. Seriously Jamie, come on," scowled Jordie, his disappointment starting to show his anger. "Were you lying to me that one time you called down when I was in Austin and that villain was planning on blowing up buildings? Yeah that was me stopping him so I apologize for not telling you on my end but if you were keeping quiet at that time you're just as much to blame as I am. Both of us should have been more truthful with each other. You can't deny that Jamie so don't even try."

Jamie opened his mouth as if to argue but looking at Jordie and then back at Tyler who was giving Jamie the 'Jordie's right' look he shut it again and then sighed, flopping back down on the couch, huffing. 

Jordie smiled and walked over and sat down on the other side of Jamie, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it comfortly.

Jamie opened his eyes and then his mouth to say what he needed to say.

"I was. I had my powers after I arrived in Dallas and a couple of the players helped me through it. They had powers too and since I was a newbie they saw that I needed some...nurturing I guess. I was freaked out and scared beyond hell because I didn't even know that evil existed for real!! When I had my first battle, it went horribly and I was going to go to the hosptal when I saw my injuries healing themselves. Now that was just freaky! But yeah I...didn't know how to tell you Jordie. What if you didn't believe me and called me crazy? I was just....it was all new to me and I didn't know who to trust and ugh.....please don't be mad at me Jordie. I'm just glad that we all know now," pleaded Jamie, cuddling into Jordie, who simply just continued on smiling and hugged his brother against his body protectively.

"It's all good now baby brother. No worries. We had our reasons for keeping our secrets but I just want you to know that I wouldn't have thought you were crazy, not when I was dealing with something similar at the same time. I'm your big brother, Jamie, I'm supposed to protect you, look out for you and calling you crazy is not on the list. I'm just worried and a little scared now that with what we've seen and battled so far, and who knows what else is out there, that something may happen to you and Tyler and I won't be able to save you. You're my brother Chubbs. I'd do anything to protect you and if this is what we're up against then I feel more than scared and worried; I feel downright terrified. But you do know I'm going wherever you're going now right? I don't care if you can handle the situation, I will feel better knowing I'm there at your side. If we die, we die together. Don't try to convince me otherwise or even argue; you know how stubborn I can be. As do you Tyler. Speaking of which...how long have you had your powers? I'm curious to know," Jordie looked over at Tyler, who was caught a bit off-guard by suddenly being included in the conversation and fumbled for his words.

"Oh uh I've had them since before I met Jamie at the All-Star game in 2012 but Boston didn't know I had them but it was because they made it clear that they wouldn't stand for anyone having powers on their team so that's why I kept quiet. I was very lonely, didn't have anyone to turn to and help and it was a miracle how I kept myself alive. But I'm sure glad I found Jamie and now you Jordie. I'm not alone anyone, if I get myself into a tight spot knowing you guys have my back really is the best thing ever," said Tyler, as Jordie reached across Jamie to squeeze Tyler's knee before patting it.

"Exactly. We're here for you and each other now. Nobody's alone. And that may be one thing that we have going for the battle against all these....creepy evil things out there: our bond. We can do this guys. All for one and one for all. Yeah yeah I stole that but it's true! So how about guys; are you in?" asked Jordie, holding out one hand, waiting expectantly for Jamie and Tyler who eagerly nodded.

"We're in", they said at the same time, putting their arms in so all of them were on top of one another's.


	4. Battle With A Monster Octupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie are a bit too close in the battle against a monster....octupus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the weirdest idea that has ever popped into my head but I found it fun and neat to write because there are barely if any other stories like this. Which is a shame really. But...it was meant for me to write and I love this series so far. I hope you all do!!

Downtown Dallas was in a state of chaos, mayhem, and utter destruction and death right now...not to mention terror and fear. Screaming, fleeing people, covered in grime, bruises, cuts, and blood, abandoning their cars and shopping trips to flee on foot...it was beyond a madhouse out there on the streets. Beyond a zoo.

It was on the levels of Godzilla or King Kong, it was that horrific and terrible.

But itwas neither one of those feared monsters. In this circumstance, the scary and unusual thing that was attacking was a 

Giant-ass octupus?

There were far too many legs to count, there were the fanged teeth that had already eaten more than a few people, there were the mystical glowing red eyes and was it...growling?  
Jamie and Tyler were watching all of this on the news with horrified eyes and were just about to go out and battle it when Jamie's cell phone rang.

Jamie answered it with a "Hello? Jordie, what? What the fuck is going on? Don't...tell me that you're in the middle of all of that!! Get the fuck out of there right now...before you get killed! NOW!"

"Would love to Chubbs, but it's really kind of hard to when it's got you wrapped up in its tentacles or legs or whatever the fuck they are....and looking at you like you're a meal. Please...just hurry up and get down here...I'm trying to use my powers and get free but...ugh..it's doing something to them...like they're a dead battery. Oh god...no!!!" Jordie suddenly screamed, the line going dead, signalling that something horrific had happened.

Jamie was frantically trying to push those terrifying thoughts away as he kept screaming uselessly into the phone, "JORDIE....JORDIE!!!??? Big brother?" he started to whimper, the panic threatening to spill over.

During all of this, Tyler had been staring in dismay and fear but he realized that he had to push all of that aside and step up and be the calm and level-headed one here because someone had to and it wasn't going to be Jamie, that was for certain.

Tyler grabbed Jamie by the forearms, who was still crying and shook him, trying desperately to get through to him in any way that he could.

"Jamie? JAMIE?!! Look at me! Chubbs, look at me. Look. At. Me. Good. There we go. Now, we're going to go downtown and stop this butt-fucking-ugly thing okay? Okay. i'm sure that Jordie's fine, you have to keep saying and thinking that. Panicking isn't going to help or save anyone. That's what you always tell me. Practice what you preach right? Jordie's strong and he can handle shit. But if we stand here and dilly daddy nobody will be fine. You ready to kick some demon-octupus ass?" smirked Tyler, drawing a reluctant nod from Jamie as he let what Tyler just said sink in.

"You're right Segs. Absolutely right. Thanks. Now let's go save our Jordie!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jordie had just been downtown Dallas, minding his own business and picking up some groceries and some takeout for him to bring back home when huge explosions erupted from the street outside, followed by screams of utter panic and terror.

"What the fuck..." Jordie cursed, as he made to go look out the window of the store he was in. People were frantically emptying the store which was the wrong thing to do as a horrified and stunned Jordie stared in disbelief as multiple tentacles grabbed several people and yanked them away, body parts falling down soon afterwards. A leg and an arm dropped in front of Jordie, as he squealed in terror and jumped back, nearly shitting himself.

From what he could tell and see, Jordie saw pieces of buildings come crashing down in the street, crushing cars and maybe some people from the amounts and puddles of blood that were seen. Jordie knew that he couldn't hover and cry in here; he had to go out and battle theat monstrosity that was out there terrorizing and destroying everyone and everything in its path.

Whatever IT was. It sure had many legs though. 

Gulping and ignoring the sweat dripping down his forehead, Jordie ever so slowly made his way out towards the front door, but that was the moment the window blew open, sending glass everywhere and Jordie went flying backwards, hitting the wall at the back of the store.

"Ow...motherfucker!" he swore, struggling to get up, wincing and moaning as he fell back down trying to get to his hands and knees. He took the time to look himself over, checking for injuries and saw just a few minor cuts and scrapes, holes and tears in his clothes, but other than that, he was okay.

"That's it! You're going down whatever the fuck you are! You don't do this here, no fucking way! Better fucking run or I'm going to...." Jordie got up and limped outside but once he saw what was out there, his threat disappeared and he could only look in horror, his eyes wide in shock and terror at what the hell he was seeing.

There, right in front of him and waaay above him, was a gigantic demon-octupus, smashing things with his who knows how many legs, and picking people up and dropping them into its mouth, chewing them with its fanged teeth, which Jordie gasped at it and had to look away, he was that sickened. He glanced around and saw just how much destruction there was.

Downtown Dallas was pretty much wiped out, with buildings torn in two or knocked down completely, cars tossed everywhere or crushed, debris and body parts covering the streets and pavement. It literally looked like the scene out of a disaster movie, only this wasn't a movie.

This was real and Jordie had to figure something out....and quick.

Recklessly, and even flat out dangerously, Jordie limped towards the monster, yelling and screaming at it to catch its attention, hoping to get it focused on him and leave the terrified and running people alone.

"HEY, YOU THERE!! Yeah, you, you ugly fucker! You want to leave all these people alone now and deal with me! I'm not who you think I am so you want to go...I'm more thanwilling to....agh!!! Oh shit!!" Jordie screamed, caught off-guard by a tentacle that he had not seen creep up from behind him and start to wind its way around Jordie's body, beginning from the ankles, then it got to his knees, then Jordie's waist, then his upper chest, stopping there.

Jordie was then lifted up way into the air, screaming his head off, pleading for his life but to no avail. He scrambled to pull his cell phone out of upper shirt pocket and pull it out, pressing Jamie's number on speed dial.

Trying to keep calm and fighting his terror, Jordie anxiously waited for his brother to pick up and could have sobbed in relief when he heard "Hello?"

"Jamie...oh my god! Have you seen what's going on downtown? Yeah, I'm downtown, was buying groceries and getting the takeout but that's kind of out the window now. Hee hee...out the window...like I was. What....well I would love to Chubbs, but it's really kind of hard to when it's got you wrapped up in its tentacles or legs or whatever the fuck they are....and looking at you like you're a meal. Please...just hurry up and get down here...I'm trying to use my powers and get free but...ugh..it's doing something to them...like they're a dead battery. Oh god...no!!!" Jordie screamed, dropping his phone which vanished into the monster's mouth as the tentacle moved up further until it reached Jordie's neck.

Closing his eyes, Jordie wished to see his brother and Tyler one last time before he died at the hands...uh...tentacles of this demonic octupus monster.

Not exactly how he pictured going out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh. My.Fucking.Hell," breathed a stunned Tyler, as he and Jamie had arrived at the destruction scene and were now staring wide-eyed in terror up at the beast, which had basically planted itself right in the middle of the downtown core, the scene so horrific that the two were fighting back their nausea.

Jamie and Tyler had battled strange and powerful monsters and demons among other things but this certainly took the prize as the worst one yet.

Buildings were collapsed and broken apart, cars thrown everywhere or crushed, with people in them, broken glass, fires burning, bodies and body parts scattered around. Jamie struggled hard to not vomit at what he thought could have passed as a war zone times a trillion. 

Or even hell.

Just as Tyler and Jamie were going to set off, a terrified scream from Jordie broke them out of their thoughts and the two gasped in horror as they saw Jordie wrapped up tightly from ankles to his neck, a terrified look on his face.

But before either Jamie or Tyler could blink, another tentacle curled up from behind them and wrapped itself around Jamie and Tyler, bringing them closer to Jordie so that all three of them were now face to face with one another, squashed together and Jordie glaring at them.

"Nice plan numbnuts! Now all of us are going to die!" Jordie growled, then softening a bit as he looked at Jamie who had his face down and was trembling a bit. "Jamie? Hey..I'm sorry kiddo. I'm just terrified and didn't mean that...can you look up at me please?"

What Jordie didn't know was Jamie was only partially trembling from; he was also trembling due to anger and frustration over these monster destroying their adopted home.   
Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler were approaching the octupus' mouth at a very alarming rate. Jamie and Tyler were secretly prepared to to be devoured as a matter of fact, something that Jordie didn't know but would soon enough. 

Jamie and Tyler were planning to use their powers, combined of course, to blow the thing up from within, knowing the huge risk that came with it. Surviving it was very small while dying was extremely high.

It was a chance that they had to and were willing to take. They were superheroes after all and protecting the world was their job and if they had to die then so be it.  
Jamie looked up at Jordie, who was about to say more until he saw the fire and determination in his eyes and realized that Jamie was up to something and whatever it was usually meant he was getting dragged into it, like it or not.

Jordie sighed and was about to place his forehead against Jamie's when the three of them were violently thrown in to the octopus' mouth, falling down...down...down, yelling all the way until they hit the disgusting bottom of the stomach.

It was a weird mixture of colors and smelled horrific but what got Jordie shrieking in a high-pitched manner was when he saw and touched human remains. He through down the severed hand, shuddering and then saw his cell phone. It was covered in muck and probably didn't work anymore but it didn't stop him from picking it up and wiping it off on his dirty jeans.

"Hey, my phone. What do you know....ow!! What was that for?" Jordie whined, rubbing the back of his head from where Jamie had just smacked him in exasperation.

It was now time to do the dirty work. 

"Jordie, stay down. What Tyler and I are about to do is very risky so just hold on okay? And just know that I love you okay? No matter where we are. Just know that okay? Because we're getting out of here and putting an end to this," said a determined Jamie, as he and Tyler tapped into their powers, ignoring Jordie's panicked look as it dawned on him that this was a potential suicide mission.

"What? No...Jamie...what...I'm....I love you too kiddo," was all Jordie got out, realizing that his brother and Tyler were deep in their magical concentration that maybe they didn't hear him. 

However, Jordie's eyes widened as huge-as fireball appeared, created by the combined forces of their powers, something that was intended to explode and blow up the damn beast. Likely , with THEM being a part of it but Jordie realized, although reluctantly, that they were superheroes and that was what heroes did, put their lives on the line so that others could live. And Jordie was fine with that...as long as went out with Jamie at his side that's all that he cared about.

A big BOOM erupted, ripping the beast apart from within as they had hoped, sending pieces of it flying everywhere and the beast letting out one wail of a screech as it disintegrated. 

Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie were sent flying high into the air, screaming for their lives, surprisingly suffering no injuries, not even burns. The three closed their eyes, preparing for their deaths since they had no idea where they were going to land.

Luckily, and perhaps surprisingly, Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler landed in a lake, not exactly knew where the lake was and knew that there was even one there to begin with but no worries. It was there and that's what mattered.

The three landed with splashes, covered in goo, guts, and galore. Coming up for air, spluttering and gasping, Jamie, Jordie, and Tyler all look at one another, their hair askew and sopping wet and looking pretty horrific. But hey, they survived after doing something pretty risky.

Jordie slapped Jamie across the back of the head, annoyed at him.

"Ow, fuck!" Jamie whimpered, before slapping Jordie back, across the back of his head, causing Jordie to swear as well.

"You dumbass! And you too Tyler! Pulling a stunt like, knowing all too well that we could have fucking died! Died, Jamie! Reckless and irresponsible is what you guys were and I know that we have to save the world from shit like this but this was just too close this time. I get it, laying down our lives so others can live but without consulting me first? I'm your older brother Jamie and I can still protect and baby the shit out of you, like it or not. I'm just lucky that I was here with you because I don't know how i could stand it if I couldn't do anything to help you guys. I guess someone has to be here to look after you two crazy shits and boy oh boy do I ever want to go home and clean up. We stink and look like shit guys. What do you say?" Jordie asked, as Jamie and Tyler eagerly nodded.

"Oh hell yeah! Definitely....ow! Jesus Christ, Jordie!" yelped Jamie as his brother tugged him by his left ear lobe and started swimming the short distance back to shore with a laughing Tyler at his side.

As soon as they got back to shore and collapsed on the sand, Jordie brought Jamie and Tyler in for a tight protective hug, squeezing them as if he would never let go. And he didn't, not after today.

Jamie and Tyler just leaned against Jordie, soaking in his comfort and warmth that he provided as an older sibling.

"I really am sorry Jordie. It's just there was no time and no other way to think of and it pained me to even have to do this because I don't want to live without either you or Tyler but it's our duty to protect the people of the world and...and....I'm just so tired. Mentally and physically....I could sleep a week..." sighed Jamie, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Jordie's chest, relaxing even further when he heard Jordie's heart beat.

Jordie smiled and kissed the top of Jamie's head and then Tyler's head, whom he had noticed had gone silent. Both Jamie and Jordie saw that Tyler had fallen asleep, snoring gently. Both smiled softly at him before looking at one another.

"I think sleeping for a week sounds good. Tyler has a head start on us I see," Jordie teased before turning serious. "But seriously, Jamie..if you're going to do the self-sacrificing hero shit, make sure I'm there so we can at least go out together. I don't think I can bear it if you're not there at my side anymore. Got it?"

The big-brother look that Jordie fixed Jamie with, mixed in with a don't-you-dare- argue- with- me look intimidated Jamie just a bit. He could face down all sorts of evil in the world but the thing that terrified him the most in the world was disappointing and upsetting the most important person person in the world, Jordie.  
That was his worst nightmare and something that Jamie worked hard to not let happen.

"I got it Jordie. It's exhausting being a superhero, it really is. How the fuck do we do it Jordie?" sighed Jamie, burrowing further in towards Jordie, who burrowed more towards Jamie in return.

Jordie smiled and closed his eyes, savouring the last of the privacy the three would have as more and more sirens drew closer.

"Together, that's how. Forever and always," Jordie murmured softly.


End file.
